Ice age: Diego and Shira long happy life
by Ager icer
Summary: Story of Diego and Shira geting close to each other. The story is about how Shira and Diego met each other before the event of continental drift and how they met...
1. Past hurts

**_It is my first chapter_**

Passed 1 MONTH of herds continental drift adventure.

(Manny P.O.V)

I am so worrying about Diego and Shira they never talk to each other never going together "what happend to them?" I thought to myself.

Oh there he is. Walking alone. I need to talk to him and ask what happend

"DIEGO" I called him. He turn around and was waiting for me to come

"What Manny?" he asked.

"What happaned with you and Shira? You know you never talk to each other or doing some stuff together." i asked him

"Nothing bad just things in the past" he replied

"So... maybe you could tell me?... Maybe i could help you about it?" i asked. In his eyes i saw that he didint want me to tell.

"Fine... Come. I dont want others to hear about this." And he started walking in the woods. I followed him.

When we went far enough. He stopped same did i.

"When i was with Soto i made a bad thing and hurt her..." he was talked about it like he was regretting it so much."It was first time when Soto took me with him somewhere far enough from packs home. But i didint knew that he was about to kill Shira's father" he stopped there. Then he took a deep breathe and continue." I was 10 years old, Shira was abit younger, when we come there, i saw shira so happy playing with her father. They were happy, but there happiness turn into fear when they saw us. Me and Oscar helped Soto to kill Shira's father and then Soto was about... I" he stopped there i saw a tear running down his face.

"Dont say that, i understood what he was about to do." i said softly.

"Yea ok then, but i didint told you whole story. Maybe if i tell her this she will not be so mad at me." He said abit more happy." When Soto was about kill Shira i stopped him and said that "you already killed one today" then i said that leave her to me. He smiled at me and walked away. Then i turned to Shira, she was so scared and sad. I didint had a heart to kill her or let Soto killed her. I know even when we were rivals i still could not let Soto kill her. When Soto with Oscar was far enough i said to Shira that she must run and never stop. And she did. When i got back to my pack Soto was proud of me." he finished a story. I was touched he saved Shira even she was in rival pack. Wow maybe he realy is soft.

Then out of bush jumped a grey fur saber. She run to Diego and pinned him down

(Shira P.O.V)

I was touched. "He saved me but why? Maybe he realy is to soft for a saber or maybe he likes m- wait what of course no" I could not wait much longer so i jumped out of bush and run towards him then pinned him down. I wanted my questions answered. Manny look at me and walked back towards the cave. He knew that we need abit private talk now.

"Why? Why did you save me from your pack? We were rivals." i asked him confused. For real why he did this?

"I didint had... such a cold heart... to k- kill a such pre-pretty saber like you or let someone kill yo- you" he said with his voice cracking. He blushed red. Is he realy thinks i am pretty?

"Do you... realy think i am pretty?" im blushed red under my grey fur. I got of him. He smiled warmly at me. I returned a smile.

"Yes, you are very beautiful" Diego said. With those words i even blushed more. It was most beautiful things that ever have someone tell to me.

"And...mmm...Shira... i-i-i love you"

What? he loves me? How? Why? Everyone knows that grey fur sabers are cursed and noone can love her.

"How can you love me?!" i yelled at him. He frozed and looked at me.

"How can i love you? What sort of question is this?"He looked confused

"i mean in evey pack grey fur is cursed and noone can love it" i cried heavily.

Then he came to me and i burried my head in his chest crying in his chest

"I know what you mean Shira. And i will never let you think about this things. You are very beautiful. You are not cursed, you never were and you will never be" after those words i just instantly kiss him and it didint seem to bother him and he kiss me back but for longer.

"I love you to" i mumbled as we both pulled away

_**so what do you think? If you liked plz review, and wait for a new chapter**_


	2. Life is changing so fast

(Shira P.O.V)

I just can't believe, the one who helped kill my father and who i always hated now is my boyfriend. I always wanted revenge on him and his pack but now i can't. I promised to myself and my father that i will get revenge on them, but... now i can't. But i will get revenge on Soto ant others

"i can't keep my promise, father" i started to talk to myself

(Diego P.O.V)

I am searching for Shira for an hour now. It is hard to find her when its dark and with a strong wind. Then i saw her, sitting on the rock. I was about to go to her but then she started to talk

"i can't keep my promise, father" What? What she is talking about " I can't, Diego means eveything to me, i can't" Now i am realy confused... What she can't? " I can't get revenge on him" oh now i got it. She wanted to kil- " But i will get revenge on Soto and others" She didint knew that Soto is dead

Then i started to walk to her. She turned around and jumped on me and started to grow in my face but then stoped when she realised it was just me. She got of me and walked at the same rock where she was siting.

"How much did you heard?" She asked

"Enough to know that you love me alot" She blushed after those words "And Soto is dead" I told her

"Realy?"She was happy after those words" How he died? And how do you know that? I mean you are with the herd not with him and pack"

"Yea i know, but i was still with the pack when he died. We wanted to get revenge on humans for killing half of our pack, so our plan was to get a baby. Our plan would be success if not a baby's mother who jumped from waterfall. Then Soto said I gona be baby's replace if dont find him"

That's just mad" She interrupted" Soto was realy insane, i mean to eat a same species that's just cannibal"

"Yea i know, when i found a baby he was with Manny and Sid, they wanted to return baby to human's, then i got an great idea to take them there where Soto with pack could do an ambush for them, but when Manny almost died saving me and when baby made first steps and walked towards me and even hugged my paw i felt guilty i could not let Soto kill that baby or Manny or even Sid..." Then she interrupted

"i knew that you are soft, softie" she giggled

"whatever kitty" i teased her back. After that she pinned me down

"How many times i need to tell to not call me that?" she growled playfully

"Infinity" She just growled and got of me

"Well continue the story" She smiled at me and i returned smile

"Right, so how i said i didint want Soto kill them, so i told them about the ambush, Manny was very mad and almost killed me but i explained that i can help them and they agreed, i told them about the plan how we can get pass through them, everything was fine but then Soto, he was smart and didint felt for it. When he was about bite Manny into neck i jumped in front of him and he bite me in stomach. Manny kicked Soto in to the wall and sharp ice felt on him cutting through him." Shira was listening very carefully what i said. I could say that she was amazed of what i just said

"Diego you are a life saver" She laughed

(Shira P.O.V)

After this story i realised how big softie he is, but i love him more for this. I never met such a soft saber like.

"I never met anyone who cares about me how you do, you are the first who loves me and thinks i am not cursed" I nuzzled him and he nuzzled me back

"I will never think that you are cursed, i will always care about you, you mean everything to me Shira, and i will always love you" He said softly after this i kissed him and he kissed me back

"I think we need to go back its very dark, everyone is worried about us" I nodded and we were going back to cave were everyone is.

When we got into a cave everyone was asleep. Ellie, Peaches, Crash and Eddie was sleeping with their tale hooked on branch wich is funny to see mammoths sleeping like that. Manmy was underneath Ellie. Sid and Granny was sleeping on their rock. Me and Diego got into our spot. He was fast asleep but i could'nt sleep, i was thinking again about how my life is changing, and then i saw someone in the bushes...

**_end of chapter 2_**

**_Oh my, who could be in the bushes and spy on them? You will found out in chapter 3_**

**_REVIEW_**


	3. Old friends

(Shira P.O.V)

Something was in bushes, i could say cuz there was sounds and something light brown sitting in there. I looked at Diego who was smiling in his sleep. Then i got up and run towards the bushes. When i got close enough i jumped and pinned him down. It was a light brown saber. He growled at me and pushed my stomach and pinned me down. He was about to scratch my face but then an orange-brown saber pushed him of me and pinned him down. IT WAS DIEGO! Diego was scratching him and out of nowhere 2 saber attacked me and bite my frontleg. One was big and fat and the other was small. I was growling in pain. I looked at Diego and other saber and saw that Diego killed him. He was about to attcked those two but suddenly stoped.

"Lenny? Zeke?" He asked them angrily

"Hello, Diego by the way we didint camed here to fight, we just wanted to ask you maybe you want to be our pack lea-"small saber said but was interrupted

"NO! I left for a good reason. And i will never go back to pack again i found a herd!" He said growling at them.

"Anything else you want to ask me?"

"Yes,who is she?" he asked pointing at me

"She is Shira"

"Wait a second she is daughter of Nolan... So you didint killed her! You lied to Soto!"He was yelling at Diego

"Yes i didint killed her and i am happy with that. I will never kill her or let anyone kill her or hurt her. The Proof is there laying on the ground died" He pointed at light brown saber who was all in blood and truly died. I think Diego didint noticed that my frontleg was bited by them

"You killed Oscar! How could you?! You killed Oscar just to defend her! Dont you know that she is cur-" He didint finished because Diego jumped on him and scratch him right in the face hiting eyes to. He was roaring in pain, the other fatty runed towards Diego and was about to pin him down but was stoped by Manny. Diego left that small saber i dont know if it's Lenny or Zeke, he was still roaring in pain and his face was bleeding hard. The other fatty looked at his friends and run away. My front leg was bleeding and i could'nt walk when i am trying to stand up i only collapsing down.

"Hey, kitty are you okay?"He asked me. hmmm. very good question.

"Not to mention my bleeding leg i am fine, softie"

"We need to get back to cave, get on my back i will carry ya." After those words he layed down and helped me to get on his back. And we went back to the cave.

**_End of chapter 3_**

**Sorry for such a shor chapter**


	4. Bad day

(Diego P.O.V)

When we got back to cave i saw that everyone was awaked. But Sid and Granny was missing Then Ellie runed to us. She was worried and scared

"What happend we heard roaring and screamind and-" then she looked at Shira. She was still on my back"Oh my god... Shira what happed?!"

"It... was..."Shira began to talk but was interrupted by Manny

"Old friends of Diego"He said sarcastic

"What you mean old friends?"She didint got a sarcasm"What friends could do this to his girlfriend?"

"*sigh*they are not friends of my. They were just my old packs members."

"But we still dont know why they camed here. I mean Soto is dead"Manny said with worried voice

i went to my and Shira spot and helped her to lay down. When she got of my back, i went to Manny and Ellie who was still in caves exit. When i got there Manny started to walk into the forest

"Where is he going?"I asked Ellie who was realy scared

"He is... just going to get... medicine for Shira"Then she looked at Shira who was licking her wound."She got realy bad injury, so who are those 'friends' of yours"

"They are not friends of mine. They are just old pack members. And i dont know why they are here, Manny is right Soto cant be alive, he was impaled by icicles. He cant be alive. And other is dead to and one is realy bad injured."I told her. But now i was not sure. Maybe he is realy alive.

"Right and who is this Soto?"

"He was my old pacl leader, Manny never told how we met? She shaked her head" Well ask him, but i can tell you that Soto is realy dead, he had no chance to survive." After that we heard screaming coming out of bushes, when we looked at them we saw Sid runing with his arm bleeding.

(Sid P.O.V) (10 minutes before he runed screaming back to cave)

I was searching for Granny for like an 2 hours and i still didint found her. It was realy dark. I was so worried of her. Maybe she got killed or worse. Then i heard something behind me. It was realy scary

"hahah very funny guys now get out of there and stop scaring me!"I yelled and someone got out of there. It was saber

"Oh it's you Diego i though it's Crash and Eddi-"

"i am not Diego, sloth."He interrupted me.

"Yea yea. Stop it pussycat"

"You are dead SLOTH!" And after this he jumped at me. I manage to dodge but he scratch my paw realy bad. It was bleeding hard, but i needed to run back to our cave. When i looked behind he was still runing after me. Then i saw Diego and Ellie. YES!. I can still life.

"DIEGO! DIEGO!" i started to scream to him. Then i looked behind and there was nothing. When they saw me they started to run to me.

"Sid what happend?" Ellie said with a worried look.

"Saber...attacked..."I manage to say it. I was so tired and my paw was hurting so much.

"Saber? How did he looked?"Diego asked

"Diego give Sid some rest. He can barely talk and stand on his feet."Then she helped me to get back to a cave. Diego was still standing there and looking at the same bushes were i runned.

(Diego P.O.V)

I wonder is Manny okay. And who could it be? I mean sabers dont eat Slots if only Sid teased him...

**_End of chapter_**

**So who attacked Sid? And why Diego's old pack returned without ****their**** leader 'Soto'?**

**You will find out in later chapters**


	5. surprising day

(Diego P.O.V)

I was still looking at the same bushes where Sid camed running from, i thought that i will see that saber but no such luck. I only saw Manny walked from forest with Granny on his back.

"Let me get back to precious, puddingboy"I started to giggle from Granny's nickname for Manny

"*sigh* I already said that it's to late and stop calling me that my name is Manny"

"Ya whatever, now put me down, i can walk to"After that Manny put Granny down

"Hey lady, did you saw Sidney?"He walked towards me and hit me over the head

"Ouch, why you always doing this?"

"ah for fun."And again she hit me

"stop it" I yelled at her"And Sid is in cave"she started to walk towards the cave, and started to talk

"Those boring idiots never let and old woman get some fun"

"I dont know why Sid always worried about her. I mean with that cane she can beat everyone." i said

"Yea, and it realy hurts when you get hit by that cane every minute."we laughed abit, and started to walk towards a cave.

"So how much did you got those 'stuff' for Shira and Sid"

"oh you mean these?" he showed leaves, herbs and berries."Wait second what did you mean by saying 'Sid'? Does he wants to get paralyzed again from those berries?"Manny looked confused

"No, but that would be correct to. But i saying that he got injured realy bad" Manny was realy amazed

"Is this realy our Sid? I mean Sid was never injured since we met."

"Yea i know. He said that saber attacked him" After those words Manny suddenly stoped.

"Do you think it was him?" I could see that Manny was worried

"I realy dont know, maybe it was Lenny. I realy dont know. But i know that it could not be random saber because sabers dont eat sloths"

"What Sid said about him? Did he saw how that saber looked?"

"He was to tired to speak, and i think to shooked too. He barely said two words"

"Which is?" He asked. i could say that he was realy worried. Same about me. First Lenny, Zeke and Oscar attacked Shira now someone attacked Sid. We realy need to find out who was it

"It was Saber..." i didint finish cuz i heard someone walking behind us same about Manny. When we looked around it was saber standing near forest not random saber.

"Is it realy you?" i was realy confused.

"Yes it's me Diego" I looked back at Manny. He looked like he just have seen a ghost.

"Manny you see the same thing?"i asked him. He was to shooked to answer. Then i understood that it was realy him.

"What Diego, suprised to see me again or scared?" he asked and started to laugh

"Why did you camed here?! What do you want?! Leave us alone!"Manny yelled at him. He finaly could talk. I looked back to our cave and saw Ellie coming from cave and starting to run to us. When i looked back at him. He was still standing there and smiling evily at us. Then he just smirked and runned back to forest.

"What happend guys? I heard yelling. And who was that saber?" Ellie asked us, but we both didint said anything. I looked at Manny he was still shooked, same about me. Is it realy was him?

"Right" She just rolled her eyes" We need to go back, Shira and Sid are badly injured and Manny did you got what i told you to get?" Manny showed leaves, herbs and berries and gave them to her"Thank you. I think it will be enough for both of them." And she walked back to cave. But me and Manny was still there standing and looking back at forest where he runned away. It was him. The same saber which i was scared to see again.

"Now we know who injured Sid"I told to Manny quietly" It was realy him Soto

**_End of chapter 5_**


	6. Nightmares

(Diego P.O.V)

Night. I was walking in the middle of the forest, everything was dark, not a single moving thing or sound. Then i heard, somebody screaming my name, i run that direction were voice was coming from. When i got there i saw eveyone dead, my herd, my friends, my family deadd. I stood in shook. Then i saw most painful scene ever. Soto was standing near Shira who was almost killed. He was about to bite her right into neck to finish her.

"Soto dont please dont do this" I begged him, but he only looked at me and smirked

"This Is Diego... MY REVENGE!" And he bite her right into neck, the blood splash right into my eyes.

NO!" I woke up yelling and breathing heavily. I looked around and saw that eveyone unharmed and save, well only Shira and Sid had those bad injury's but after that what Ellie gave them which Ellie calls 'medicine' which was made from leaves, herbs and berries, those wounds looked a bit better. Blood stoped to bleed from those wounds. But Sid changed alot. After that when Soto attacked him Sid never teased someone, was very quiet, never talks to much. It was worrying me. Then i remembered my nightmare, it felt so real, the blood, those dead body's, that Soto, Shira de- Eh i need to forget about it

"Diego?" crap i think i just woke her up

(Shira P.O.V)

I was sleeping tightly until i heard someone screaming my name. I opened my eyes and heard Diego screaming right into my ear. NO!. After this i felt him breathing heavily into me.

"Diego?...What happend?"i asked him sleepily.

"Just.. em."

"Bad dream?"I interrupted

"More like a nightmare, the worst i have ever had"I looked at worriedly. Why he has nightmares? When did it happend?

"Why you have nightmares and when it's started?

"It's started when i saw him, the one who i thought was dead, then one who i expected never see again"he replied. Why is Diego scared of him?

"What was nightmare about?" i asked him

"*sigh* it was night, forest, i heard somebody screaming, when camed there were voice was coming i saw everyone dead. And-"he stopped, but after a few seconds he took a deep breathe and continued"Soto was standing...right in front of you... and kill-killed you." he barely finished." But i promise that this nightmare will never come true."I knew that this promise he will keep always.

"Diego.. i always wanted to say thank-you... for geting me away from Gutt... giving me a reasong to life... and saving me from those sabers, but you didint need to kill him. I mean he was your old pack member, and you just killed him like that just because he wanted to hurt me."

"I didint did it just because he wanted to hurt you"I was confused."I helped you to get your revenge on him"

"What revenge?"I still were confused

"Dont you remember? On that rock where you were talking to yourself, you said that you wanted revenge on Soto and others, one of others was Oscar. He helped to kill your father same...as... me."Oh now i understood.

"And Shira" he said nuzzling me"I will always protect you and love you" As always he knows how to touch my heart

**_End of chapter 6_**


	7. Eveyone shooked

(Normal P.O.V)

1 week passed when they saw Soto. And now there is no presence of him. Manny and Diego had troubles to sleep, they always had nightmares, same fear nightmares. Same about Sid, he almost never talk. And never goes far from Ellie. He only speaks with Ellie, with others only abit. But with Diego and Shira he never speaks. When they come near him, he always starts, scream, yell at them. Ellie says that in few days he will be okay, but she was not sure too. He realy got shooked alot. Shira didint sleep well to, because Diego always wake her up yelling in her ear, and after this she always was to worried to sleep. Ellie didint sleep well too. Sid always wake her up, when he has a nightmare, and it's very often, he only sleeps for 10 minutes and then woke up from nightmare and always woke Ellie. Only Peaches, Granny, Crash and Eddie are sleeping well.

(Shira P.O.V)

I were sleeping well until...

"Hey snow white, did you saw my teeth?"She began to hit me over the head. Ah, she is so annoying. Every morning same question 'Did you saw my teeth?'

"No, and stop hiting me"

"You are the same as those other boring idiots, never let me get some fun, and where is lady?" i began to giggle from this nickname for Diego. Wait. For real where is Diego. My happy look turned into, worried, feared look

"I dont know. He was... here" Please please be okay Diego.

"You dont know where is you boyfriend? You are realy bad girlfriend." She started to laugh. I started to growl but she hit me over head again

"Hey bad kitty" And now i growl at her louder. But i couldnt get on my feet. My paw was still hurting.

"Okay be a mad kitty, i will go find lady, good luck snow white."And she walked to exit of cave.

"So how do you feel? Is it still hurts?"Ellie asked me. She was sitting near Sid. He was shaking. Wow he was shooked alot.

"Forget about me. You should be worried about Sid more. Look at him."I pointed at him. He was still shaking and looked like he is seeing a ghost. Ellie looked at him. From her look i could say that she was worried alot.

"He sould be normal again in a few days maybe 1 week, but he will be normal again, i promise this."

"Never thought i will say this, but i miss his teasing." we laughed abit, but Sid began to yell and scream.

"What Sid what happend?" He pointed at me.

"SABER... SABER!"He began to yell those words over and over.

"Sorry Sid but i cant walk now, and i will not hurt you, i promise." Then Sid calmed down. And stopped shaking.

"Sorry... i just cant forget that day...when he attacked"

"Oh you mean that So-" I didint finish cuz Ellie gave me that a look which said Dont-say-that."I mean someone from forest."

"Yea it was saber. Bigger that you. And with brown fur. He was evil. He wanted to kill me. But i manage to dodge. HA. I am not such an useless sloth" Me and Ellie giggle abit.

"Ellie come here abit" I called her.

"Why you dont want to say him that it was him?" i asked her

"Sid already shooked. And you saw how Diego and Manny now. They cant sleep. They always have nightmares. And if he gona say to Sid now that it was him, Sid will become insane." is this for real? Sid can become insane? i thought he already was.

"okay i understood. i think he will find out who it was by himself." Ellie nodded and walked back to Sid who was sitting proud from dodging a saber. But i think Soto didint want to kill Sid. It was something different

**_End of chapter 7_**

**So will Soto come back? Will Sid become normal again? Is Soto were trying to kill Sid or it was something different?**

**Find out in later chapters**


	8. What plan?

(Manny P.O.V)

Me and Diego were walking in the forest at morning. We were examining every tree, every bush, but no sign of Soto.

"Maybe it was just a ghost"I broke the silence" I mean maybe it was our imagination of fear?" He began to laugh.

"Manny, if it was our imagination" He said sarcastically"Then Ellie could not see it" oh realy i forgot that Ellie saw it to.

"But i dont understand one thing"He began to talk in worried tone." why Soto hurt Sid but didint killed him"i started to laugh, but Diego gave me a serious look.

"Oh sorry i thought it was a joke"i just rolled his eyes.

He just rolled his eyes and continued on what he was talking earliear." I mean, if Soto wanted to kill Sid he would have done that, but he only injured him."

Diego, Sid barely survived that night!" i yelled at him. Is he was trying to be fear me?

"Manny calm down. I can explain. you see if Soto wanted to kill him, he would have targeting a neck to paw, and Sid could not escape from him, and biggest prove is: Sid would never dodge a saber if that saber wanted to kill him. So i think Soto tried to hurt him not kill."He was right. Sid would never dodge a saber, or escape from him.

"So you think he was trying just to hurt him?" i asked him.

"Yea, but i dont know why. What's the point of this was?"

"I dont know. Maybe it was his plan? Maybe he wanted Sid to be shooked alot."

"That's it!" He yelled from joy" Sid always spending his time in forest. Maybe Soto somewhere here and he didint wanted Sid to find him. But what he is doing here alone. Maybe he has a new pa-"He didint finished his sentence cuz we hear someone roaring. Not far from here

"It's roar of pain!"He yelled" And it's coming"Again roar "there" and we started to run that direction were it was coming from. Then we saw a saber, small saber laying on the ground full of blood. We run to that saber and we saw that it was...

"Zeke!"Diego shouted.

"Diego *cough* Soto... has...Shira's *cough*..."And Zeke closed his eye. He had only one eye. He lost his eye when Diego scratch him.

"ZEKE speak!"Diego shouted but Zeke was already dead." Damn. What did he ment by saying 'Soto has Shira's'?"he asked me, but i had no idea to.

"I dont know Diego, but i think it's not for good"i told him.

"Yea i know, let's go back to cave, i dont want to see Soto now."

"You scared of him pussycat?" i teased him

"No, puddingboy"He teased me back

(Soto P.O.V)

When Diego and that fat mammoth walked away, i went towards Zeke. He was laying dead in full of blood ground. I liked to those scenes, where saber dies by my hand.

"You almost ruined my plan, Zeke"He was laying there dead.

"Good that you know never gona speak again." I smirked at his dead body

"Know Diego will suffer, he will suffer like he never did."i laughed evily."and i have a very good plan on how to make it."And i walked away from that idiots body back to forest. I have a very good plan on how to make Diego suffer, but now i need to do only one thing.

**_End of chapter 8_**

**So what plan is it? And what Zeke mean by saying 'Soto has Shira's'?  
**

**find out i later chapters**


	9. Traitor

Passed 2 months.

(Normal P.O.V)

Everything got back to normal. Shira's wound healed, and now she can walk by herself without Diego's help. Sid got back to normal. He forgot about that wound very fast and now he again beying... Sid. Manny, Diego and Sid went for a morning walk in forest. They were seaching for Soto again. Again Soto disappeared. There was long silence between them

"Just three of us like in the beginning."Sid broke the silence"But now you have mates... Hey Diego, is Shira pregnant?"Diego didint answered"Diego?"Still no answer."DIEGO!"Sid shouted loudly. With this shout Diego been returned to reality.

"Wh-what?"

"What happend with you Diego? You look so worried?"Sid asked him.

"It's just i was thinking about Ze-"Then he remembered what Ellie said ' dont say to Sid shooking things, he can be shook again, but this time for good, wait abit more time when he gona forget about this things.'"I was just thinking how is Shira, she still have that wound."

"Right"Sid rolled his eyes, but Manny knew about what he is thinking." So Diego i asked you earlier is Shira pregnant?"He asked with a joy on his look.

"No"Diego replied coldly

"So are you planning to have cubs?"

"Not yet"He replied again coldly

"Why?"Sid asked abit sad

"None your business, sloth!"

"Comon Diego, dont be so rude, tell us, we are your best friends, you can tell us"Diego just rolled his eyes and walked forward.

"What's with him, Manny?"Sid asked his mammoth friend

"i dunno" Manny lied" Hey Sid, look there are berries."And Manny pointer with his tusk in random direction, and Sid started to run there with a joy.

"So Diego, again same thoughts?"

"Yea, i cant forget what Zeke said."

"Dont worry Diego we will find out what Soto ha-"

"Yea you will"Someone interrupted Manny. When they look around they saw saber. It was... Soto. Diego was about to jump on him but Soto started to talk

"Hold on there Diego, i didint came here to fight" he said coldly. He wanted only revenge, nothing more, but it was other revenge then just kill Diego.

"So why did you came here?!"Diego yelled, and started go growl at him

"I came here just to talk, i wanted to say you that, you have a traitor in your so called 'herd'. You will find out who it was soon, my old friend."And after this he runned into forest leaving both Diego and Manny shooked. After a few minutes Sid camed back, angry cuz Manny just tricked him.

"Hey Manny there was no berries"

"Yea i know Sid, now lets go back to cave"Manny said still shooked

"But Manny we were walking maybe for 1 hour-"

"let's go Sid!"Diego shouted. Sid just rolled his eyes and walked with them back.

When they got back to cave it was already sunset. They explaind everything to a herd but instead of saying Soto they were saying Sot, and believe me Sid didint understood about who they were talking. After this story Shira camed to Diego

"Hey softie, maybe for a walk before sleep?"Diego nodded and they walked into forest. When they walked far away from herds cave, they were surrounded by sabers. Diego started to growl, but stopped when saw Soto. he was smiling evily.

"I just wanted you to ask Diego... how close are you with Shira?"Soto asked smirking

"Why do you even care?" Diego asked confused. Then Soto looked at Shira and nodded.

"Diego... i am a traitor"

**_End of chapter 9_**

**hahaha... didint see that coming? **


	10. Make a right choice

**_I made a chapter on how Shira became a traitor. ENJOY_**

(2 days ago before the event of chapter 'traitor'.)

(Shira's P.O.V)

I woke up at night. I just had most scariest nightmare ever. I looked around and saw that eveyone asleep, but softie was missing. I stood up and walked from ours cave, then i sat down at the exit of cave's. 'Where could he go? Why he went somewhere so late?' i thought to myself. Then i walked into the forest. I were walking for 20 minutes, then i heard someone walking behind me, i turned around fastest as i could and was about to jump, but someone pinned me down. It was a saber.

"Who are you?!" I began to growl but he just smirked

"I am Soto."He replied coldy. It was that saber that Diego was so scared to see. I was scared now to, he could kill me easily.

"I didint camed here to kill you"He said with giggle tone. Then he got of me, and i stood on my feet. If he didint want to kill me then i he camed here

"I want you to make one thing for me"Is he was stupid? He was Diego's foe and he thinks that i will help him?And biggest problem is he killed my FATHER!

"And why do you think that i will help you?"

"If you want to see a tomorow with your parents then you will help me..." What is he talking about? He killed my father.

"Dont lie to me! My father is dead! You killed him!"I yelled at him and loud as i could. He just laughed.  
"What so funnt?"

"It's just that your father and mother alive... Come i will show you" And he sarted to walk. Half of me said that i should not go and run back to cave, but other said that i should go with him and see if my father and mother realy alive. Of course second side won and i went with him. I was very curious to see them. When we walked i heard something behind, i turned around but there was nothing. It was probably just a tree.

"So are you coming?Soto asked me, i just nodded and we walked somewhere where my father and mother were. We walked for like 10 minutes, then i saw a cave, not ours but big too. And i saw sabers, maybe ten or fifteen. Is it was his pack?

"Yes it is my pack" He said, like he was reading my mind. When we got into cave, i saw two sabers holding other sabers. It was realy my...father and...mother. I began to cry fiercey.

"Father, mother!" I yelled from joy. I run to them and started to nuzzle them."I will get you out of here i promise." My father smilled

"Dont make a promise Shira which you cant keep"

"Father i will get you out of here, and you mother."My mom smilled and licked me on a cheek. I was so happy to see them again, and i will get them out of here.

"Shira come here!" I heard someone yell, i look around and saw Soto standing outside. I look back at my parents.

"I will get you out of here" i whispered to them. They both smilled, and i walked back outside to Soto.

"So do you want to see them again?" he asked me. I look at him, he was smiling at me. I began to talk with myself

'Do i realy need to do this?'

'Yes you will see your father and mother again'

'but he almost killed my father'

'Yea, but he didint killed him'

'But he is Diego's enemy'

'But if you gona help him, you will see your parents again'

"Yes i want"

"So will you help me?"

"Yes...what i need to do?" i asked with a shaking voice. He smilled from joy.

"Come with Diego in to middle of forest, we will show up there, and then..."he smirked"you will say something that will hurt Diego, something that you never loved him, that you hated him. That you were a traitor, that you were in my pack all the time."

"So this is your plan?"

"It's just the beginning, so will you do it or no?"I sarted to talk to myself again

'i cant do this'

'yes you can do it, say yes'

'i will hurt Diego'

'But if you not gona say yes, now he will kill father and mother and even you'

'so are you sure about this?'

'YES!'

I took a deep breathe, and said my choise...

"Okay, i will do it"i told him.

"But, if you will tell him about it. Your parents is dead. I few pack members will be watching you. So if you gona try something, your parents is dead"He said with a very rude tone, then he walked back to his pack, and i walked back to our cave. Now i am realy in deep s**t. If i gona tell him about it my parents dies, if i am gona do that what Soto said, i will lose Diego. Did i made a right choice? eh. Later we will see

_**End of chapter 10**_

_**So this is how Shira become a**_ **_traitor._**

**_Will Diego gona forgive her for this? Will they be still together? _**

**_'Later we will see'_**


	11. Ruined life

(Shira P.O.V)

"Diego...i am a traitor"When i said those words, i began to cry, i didint wanted to do this, but it was to late to go back.

"What?"Diego asked. He looked shocked. Then i looked at Soto, he saw that i cant continue this, so he helped me.

"She was in my pack all the time, she was just a spy in your herd"After this Soto began to laugh from shocked, and sad Diego.

"But...Shira you said that... you hated Soto."He looked at me and i looked at him, he was surprised, shooked, sad. I looked at Soto and he nodded, that i need to tell it.

"Yes...i said it...i wanted you to think i hate him and i am not with him... i never loved you... i always hated you...everything between us was lie"I lied, evey word was a lie, i loved him so much, i started to regret of what i choiced, but it was to late to go back, right?

"But..."Then he looked at Soto, Soto was laughing from Diego, and other five sabers behind Soto was laughing too"I will kill you!"Soto started to laugh even more

"Yea you can try... but i think"He look at five sabers behind him"You will die faster"Those five sabers was about to jump on Diego, but Soto didint let them."We will not kill him now"And he looked back at Diego.

"If you not gona kill me now, later you will have no choice"Diego was about to jump on Soto but Soto began to talk.

"Yea i will have a choice, when i gona kill your so called 'herd' first"And Soto walked to Diego." Your every nightmare, Diego, will become real"Whispered Soto. Diego look at Soto with angry look and turned around. Diego began to walk away. I wanted to talk to him, but before i could speak he said

" Dont talk to me again . " I started to cry even harder, i lost him...i cant believe it...i lost him. I looked back at Soto who was smiling from joy.

"Great job, Shira" And he started to walk away. Wait didint he forgeting something?

"Wait, you forgeting something"

"What?"

"You said you will give my parents back" OH...MY...GOSH. Is he realy?-

"Oh yea, there is a problem with that"oh no is he for real?

"What problem? Dont say that you jsut-"

"Killed them?"He interrupted"Yea i did it"He began to laugh. I felt like my heart stopped. I just ruined my life, i lost my beloved, and my parents. I have no meaning to live. But how could he?"Oh is our little kitty sad?"He said with teasing tone.

"Shut up!"I yelled at him, and was about to jump on him, but he pinned me first

"Do you realy thought i will give them back? You were with Diego, and i hated Diego, what Diego loves, i hate that to. And i hated your father alot. You thought i would let him live? Then your wrong!" He got of me and walked with those other sabers back to their cave, i stood there, i didint wanted to live anymore. I have no meaning to live now. I began to run, i didint saw where i am runbing because my eyes was watery from tears. I didint care where i am gona run, i didint care if i am gona die, i dont want to live anymore. I run through trees, bushes. O could not stop, and i didint wanted to, but i felt on the ground when someone pinned me down...

_**End of chapter 11**_

**So who pinned Shira? Is it Diego, is it Soto, is it other sabers? Find out in chapter 12**


	12. Not mad

(Shira P.O.V)

I were running as fast as i could, i didint wanted to stop, i didint saw where i am running, i just run forward. But then someone pinned me down...

"Where are you running Shira?"Somone asked. I was afraid that it gona be Soto, but when i looked at him it was... Diego. He was angry, furious. It was realy scary. He got of me, and looked at me like i am his prey.

"Diego...i am sorr-"

"Just shut up" He interrupted. He began to walk to me, but i took few steeps back. He stopped, he realized that i was scared of he just began to laugh. I looked at him confused, he was laughing like he just saw a funniest thing ever.

"What's...so funny?"

"oh nothing... do you realy think i am mad at you?"

"You're not mad?" Wait wait wait. Isn't he mad at me?

"I can't be mad at my kitty, even if i try"

"But i said those horrible things to you. Diego i can expl-"

"No need"He walked closer to me, and i rubbed my head in his warm, protective chest, i thought i will never have a chance to do this again. Tears were still forming in my eyes, making his chest wet." I know that those things what you said was lie, i know that Soto forced you to say it"

"How...How do you know it?" Is his pack reading minds? First Soto knew about what i was thinking, now Diego know's that Soto forced me to do this.

"That night, i heard you yelling, i began to run to you. Then i saw you and Soto, i was about to jump on Soto, but then i heard about what you were talking, so i thought i will go after you. Then i heard everything what Soto said to you."

"Oh, Diego" i nuzzled him. I thought i will never be with him again, or see him. I was so happy to be with him again, even when i didint were with him only for 1 hour, but that 1 hour, was worst moment in my life. I thought i will never be loved again."Diego... i thought that i lost you"

"I will never leave you Shira, never."

"And, by the way that angry looking was for nothing, he killed my parents"

"I knew that he would not keep his promise."

"Then why you were acting like you are angry?"

"If wouldn't be angry, he would...kill you. But this will never happen Shira, i promise." I was so happy, happy to be with him, he did you much things to me, released me from Gutt, gave me a meaning to life. And for repay i just said so horrible things to him, it's good that he heard our talk with Soto. Tears were still forming in my eyes, but it wasn't from sadness.

"Shira...please dont be sad"

"It's not ters from sadness... it's tears from happiness." He smilled and licked me. It was feeling so great, like in a best dream ever. Then he started to walk. I followed him.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to cave, we need to warn them about Soto and pack" oh yea, Soto. And we walked back to our herd, which i thought i will never see again...

**_End of chapter 12_**

**Srry for such a short chapter  
**


	13. The fight

(Soto P.O.V)

Oh how lovely, Diego and Shira together again, they are so happy... But not for long. Get ready you both, cuz nightmares are coming to you.

(Diego P.O.V)

Me and Shira were walking back to herd. There was a long silence between us until she spoke.

"So... do you think he killed my father and mother?"she asked me with abit of hope in her voice.

"I dont know... he like to tease eveyone, to make them forious, angry, sad... So maybe he was lying" i looked at her, she was a little happier then before when after those words."How about a race to a cave?" she nodded and we began to race. She was in front. Ofcourse i letting her to win. We were running through bushes. We finished a race, ofcourse i let her win, to cheer her up abit.

"HA, i won."

"yea yea, next time you wont, kitty." she rolled her eyes, but didint said anything for calling her kitty. It was still night. We had no time to wait until they woke up, Soto can attack any minute, so we needed to woke them up.

"HEY! WOKE UP!" I yelled. Everyone woke up.

"Diego...why are you yelling...at night!" Manny yelled, he was realy angry for waking him up.

"Manny, bad news, Soto has a pack, i think he will attack."After those words, Manny was stunned. He looked at Peaches and Ellie. I could say that he was realy worried about them, more then about himself.

"And... how many are there?"

"From 10 to 20" Shira said. Manny looked at her with suspect look.

"And how do you know this?"

"I saw them... i was in their cave... there was my father and mother...he promised to me if i gona make one thing he...wil give them back..." Tears started to roll her cheek. Manny looked at her confused. eh. here we go again

"So what was that thing? And where is your parents now?"

"Manny stop." I tried to stop him, but no such luck

"No, i want to know it, maybe she is still with Soto."

"NO she is not! And stop bother her, you already made her cry!"I yelled at him, and walked to Shira letting her to rubb hers head into my chest, and trying to calm her down.

"Still say what was that thing!"Manny yelled, he is realy anoying mammoth

"Manny please stop." Ellie tried to calm him down, but still no luck.

"NO! I want to know! WHAt IS THAT THING AND WHERE IS HER PARENTS?!"

"Died!" Shira shouted, and started to cry even harder. I look at Manny with angry look.

"Satisfied?!" i yelled at him. Ellie looked at him with angry look to.

"I am realy sorry...i didint knew..."

"Just dont bother her with those questions again!" I looked back at Shira, she was still crying, i tried to calm her down again.

"Shira, please stop cry, i am sure your father and mother are alive." She calmed down a little abit.

"Hey but her par-"Sid was about to say that thing what would make Shira cry again, but Manny hit him with his tusk" Ouch, what was that for?" Manny didint said anything, just hit him again" Ouch, what was that for too?"

"Eh, i just like to hit you"

"Thank you"I thanked him, for not letting Sid say that

"Anytime"He said with a smile, and i returned the smile.

"We cant forget about Soto."Shira reminded to us. She wasen't crying anymore.

"Yes, Peaches, you need to go somewhere else. Ellie you too"

"But dad"

"Manny i will not leave you." Ellie said. Manny was about to say something but Ellie began to talk."I can help. I am not a kid, i can defend myself Manny." Manny nodded

"Me too dad"Peaches said

"No your not staying, it's to dangerous. You need to go somewhere else." Peaches was angry, about this but she nodded and walked from the cave, same us we all.

"I will come back dad!" She yelled and runned away.

"So what Soto wants from us?" Sid asked with Granny on his back. Before i could speak someone else answered

"To kill you!" And a saber jumped from forest, and other followed." So i see you are still together, after what Shira said."

"Shut up!" I shouted

"Come with us Shira" It was realy him... Nolan...Shira's father.

"Father?" I looked at Shira, she was stunned.

"Yes Shira, come with us, we are your family not them."

"No, you're not my family, they are my family not you!" Nolan looked at her with disappoint.

"Then die with them." He looked at Soto and nodded.

"So Diego... i told you that your nightmares, will be real." Soto smirked"Att-"

"We are back!"Someone interrupted him. When we all look at that direction where voice camed, we saw there standing Peaches with a Wiener.

"Oh and what you both can do? "Soto asked, with a laughing tone. Peaches smilled and started to talk

"Both we cant, but...GUYS!" She yelled and behind her camed more mammoths. There was like 15 mammoths standing."But when we are fifteen. We can kick your but!" Soto smirked.

"ATTACK!"He yelled, and a fight began

**_End of chapter_****_13_**


	14. The fight pt2

**_So the battle began_**

(Normal P.O.V)

So the herd and other mammoths who decided to help was fighting Soto and his pack. Manny was fighting a biger saber, then he saw, that his dougher, his lovely Peaches was attacked a saber, he look back at saber who he was fighting, Manny just hit him and sent him flying away, and then Manny runned to his lovely doughter to help her, but was cut off when saber jumped in front of him, he looked at Peaches in horror. Peaches was trying to defend herself but it didint helped, Peaches closed her eyes when a saber was ready to jump on her, but the saber never camed, she open her eyes only to see Ethan tossing saber away. She runned to Ethan and nuzzled him and he nuzzled her back. Manny toss the saber away that was in front of him who was not letting him run to her precious doughter. When Ethan saw Peaches father running to them, he pulled away from Peaches not wanting to see them nuzzling. Manny runned to Peaches and hugged her.

"Thank god you're alright"He said in a worried tone

"Well, ya, thanks to Ethan" She looked at Ethan and smilled to him, and he smilled back. Then Manny walked to Ethan, Ethan was prepared again for Manny's talk, Manny just smilled

"Thank you" Manny said with a warm smille, and hit him into shoulder, Ethan smilled and hit him back. Then Manny heard Ellie screaming, when he looked around he saw that Ellie was attacked by 2 sabers and she clearly needed help, then he looked back at Ethan, he wasn't sure about it, but someone need to do this.

"Ethan... can i count on you, that you will keep safe my doughter?" Peaches was surprised, Ethan was surprised. They never thought that Manny would as Ethan to do such a thing. Ethan didint answered he was to much surprised."SO? could i?"He asked him again, and Ethan nodded. Manny smilled and runned to his mate, Ellie. Ellie was fighting 2 sabers at once, with Sid on her back. Then Granny camed to help. She hit a saber with her cane over his head, saber roared, and she hit him again and again, until saber runned away

"HA! Scared of a old woman, pussycat!" She yelled when saber runned away. Ellie still had a problem with one saber, but then Manny camed and knock out that saber.

"Are you alright?"He asked her, and Ellie nodded. Manny was happy that her mate didint got injured.

Diego was fighting Soto and Shira was fighting Nolan (Shira's father).

"So Shira, you rejected us just to be with those herbivores, and that weak saber"Nolan said. Shira enraged after those words. She pounced on him, and pinned him down

"Dont you ever insult him again" she said growling

Diego was fighting Soto. Soto was stronger then Diego, but Soto didint tried to kill him, he didint wanted to kill him first, he wanted to kill him last, he wanted to let him suffer first, then kill him. Then he was distracted by Ethan, he was defending Peaches from 3 sabers, Diego wanted to run to them and help them but Soto pinned him down.

"Dont worry Diego, they will not be killed now, first i will kill...Shira." he whispered him into ear. Diego started to become furious, he could not let him do that. He pushed Soto of himself, and scratched his face. Soto face was bleeding hard, Soto was angry,furious. And they began to fight again, but this time Soto didint cared if he gona kill him now or no

Nolan won against Shira, he was to strong for Shira. He pinned Shira down, but Shira was to hurt to do something, she was bleeding badly. When Nolan looked how Soto is, he saw that Diego was pinning him down, he runned to Soto to help him. He pushed Diego and pinned him. Diego tried to push Nolan from him but no such luck, he was to tired, from fighting Soto. Soto stood up and walked toward Shira who was laying on the ground, he dragged Shira closer to Diego. He was sitting near Shira. He was leaning closer to Shira's neck, to bite her

"No! Soto please no!" Diego begged. It was like his worst nightmare he had. Soto was standing near Shira and leaning closer and closer to her and then SPALSH OF BLOOD. Is his nightmare coming true? Soto was so close to her neck, but then two sabers jumped out of nowhere and pushed Nolan and Soto away from Diego and Shira...

**_End of chapter_**** 14**


	15. END

**_So we ended where 2 sabers jumped on Soto and Nolan saving Shira. So who it was? Find out now_**

(Normal P.O.V)

So Soto was about to kill Shira, but 2 sabers jumped and pushed him away from Shira, and Nolan from Diego it was...

"Lenny?" Diego asked

"Mother?" Shira asked at the same time.

"Yes"Lenny replied. Diego looked confused. 'Why is Lenny helping?' he thought to himself.

"Why... why are you helping us?" Diego asked him

"I am not helping you" Lenny replied." I am helping Shira" Now Diego looked confused. Same about Shira. She dosen't even knew him, and now he is saving her. Shira was to shooked to speak, so Diego asked him

"Why? You dosen't even know her"

"It's... just a long story"

"No Lenny, Shira needs to know the truth"Elizabeth said. She looked just like Shira, grey fur with black stripes. She looked at Nolan" Nolan, your not Shira's father, Lenny is"

"What?!" Everyone gasped. Nolan was furious, Soto confused, Shira shooked and Diego surprised.

"So you cheated on me, Elizabeth!" He yelled from anger." Your're dead!" He yelled and was about to jump on her but Lenny jumped in front of Elizabeth."Get out of the way!"

"No!"Elizabeth whispered to Lenny that she gona go see how is Shira, and Lenny nodded. Elizabeth runned to Shira and Diego. She nudged Shira and looked at Diego.

"Please, take her out of here." Diego nodded, but Shira tried to protest, but Elizabeth put her paw on her mouth."Shira your not staying" And runned away to Lenny and others. Diego licked Shira's cheek and put her on his back.

"Diego... put me down..."

"No, Shira. You can barely stand" And he began to run away. Soto saw this, and wanted to chase them but was cut off by Elizabeth. He looked at Diego again and saw how he vanished into forest. Diego was running as fast as he could, but it wasn't fast, he was tired, and hurt, and plus he needed to carry Shira on his back. He had no energy left, but he didint wanted to stop now, not until they far away from them. After five minutes running something pushed, Diego, and Shira felt from his back. Diego hit the tree and felt a little dizzy. He opend his eyes, and saw Soto holding Shira's head. He looked and Diego and laughed"Say bye bye" Diego began to run, but was late, Soto smashed Shira's head into a rock. Diego jumped on Soto. He was furious. He scracth him right in the face, and bite into neck. He was holding him maybe like five minutes. Then he released Soto, and saw that Soto is dead. For good now. He runned to his beloved, lovely kitty, who was laying on the ground, with no sign of life. Tears started to form in his eyes.

"Please Shira, dont leave me... i-i love you Shira, please" But Shira was gone, he will never hear her lovely laugh again. He layed down next to her, still crying fiercely. He could not believe that her beloved, lovely kitty gone. Then a herd came running, and saw, Diego laying down next to Shira's dead body. Diego was crying like a little cub. It was the first time when the herd saw him crying. Sid eyes began to wattery. It was a long silence, but then Peaches came running.

"What is happ-" And she saw that her uncle Diego laying next to her aunt Shira."Oh no" she gasped. Manny looked at Peaches, and he saw that there was no scratch, then he looked at Ethan, who was scracthed, but not deadly. 'Maybe he is good for Peaches, but now it's time to about Diego' Manny thought to himself. They needed know to be ready to help Diego. He will be lost without her. Nolan was whatching them. Then he began to run. He stopped near the beach.

"So did our kittys return?"He heard a voice. He turned around and saw to who it belongs.

"No, i am the only to come back. WE manage to kill Shira, and when she is dead, Diego is not a problem."

"Good, at least you killed that traitor." He smilled evily." Soon i will get my revenge.".

_**The end**_

_**So this is the end of this story. But dont worry, sequel will be and very soon, just be patient. :)**_


End file.
